universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Smash Bros. Lawl Endgame
Smash Bros. Lawl Endgame (スマッシュブラザーズ XD エンドゲーム, Sumasshu Burazāzu XD Endogēmu) is a non-profit spin-off of Smash Bros. Lawl made by PolybiusGuy (the same creator of Internet Fighter 21C) and more prominently part of the "Smash Bros. Lawl" genre, as noted by the title. Veterans from Internet Fighter 21C will appear, but there will not be that many of them. The series is slated to have 52 characters and will hopefully go up on YouTube one day. Playable Characters *Jaden (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Chazz (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Russia (Hetalia: Axis Powers) *Lion-O (ThunderCats) *Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks) *Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins) *Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Bucky (Bucky O'Hare) *Cleveland Brown (The Cleveland Show) *Archer (Archer) *Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Basil Fawlty (Fawlty Towers) *White Ranger (Mighty Morphing Power Rangers) *Rock Lee (Naruto) *Kurumi (Date A Live) *Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) *Tamaki (Ouran High School Host Club) *Jinx (League of Legends) *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) *Chie (Persona 4) *King Gangrel (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Isaac (The Binding of Isaac) *Jim Carrey (Real Life) *Chris Hansen (To Catch a Predator) *Spock (Star Trek) *Gandalf (Lord of the Rings) *Lewis (Mystery Skulls: Ghost) *Jake (Adventure Time) *GIR (Invader Zim) *Scratch and Grounder (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Wilbur (Meet the Robinsons) *Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck) *Dr. Rabbit (Colgate) *Best Link (The Legend of Zelda cartoon) *Jesus (Jesus (1979)) *Stalin (Stalin (1992)) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Yang (RWBY) *Clarence (Clarence) *Fluorette (Answered Prayers) *Viola (The Witch's House) *Garry (Ib) *Dreaming Mary (Dreaming Mary) *Red Riding Hood (The Dark Side of Red Riding Hood) *Jeff Lebowski (The Big Lebowski) *Satoru Iwata (Nintendo) *Tom Bergeron (America's Funniest Home Videos) *Grant Heineman (GH Productions) Non-Playable Characters *Testinman (Smash Bros. Lawl Beta) (serves as the Wireframes) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn commercials) (final boss in Classic Mode) Assist Trophies *Abridged Krillin (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) *Agnes (Despicable Me) *Akise Aru (Mirai Nikki) *Antoine Dodson (Real Life) *Blue Beetle (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Best Ganon (The Legend of Zelda cartoon) *Chuck Testa (Real Life) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ellen (The Witch's House) *Face (Nick Jr.) *Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *George Volcano (Volvic) *He-Man (He-Man & The Masters of the Universe) *Hooda (Smash Bros. Lawl Z) *Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Jeff the Killer (Creepypasta) *Keyboard Cat (Keyboard Cat) *Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Lucian (League of Legends) *Max Headroom (Max Headroom) *Mokey Mouse (Mokey's show) *Peppy's Transmission (StarFox 64/Super Smash Bros. Melee) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) *Ruby (RWBY) *SCP-173 (SCP Foundation) *Shining Armor and Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Slasher Guy (Too Many Cooks) *Steelix (Pokemon Gold and Silver) *Teddy Ruxpin (Real Life) *Terry Crews (Old Spice) *Tony the Talking Clock (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2: TIME) *Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) *Vicky (The Fairly Odd Parents) *Weiss (RWBY) *Yukiko (Persona 4) Stages *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros./Smash Bros. Lawl Endgame) *Slifer Red Dorm (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) *Cats Lair (ThunderCats) *Canterlot High School (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Great Mouse Detective stage *Alice in Wonderland stage *Archer stage *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius stage *Fawlty Towers (Fawlty Towers) *Mighty Morphing Power Rangers stage *Naruto stage *Date A Live stage *Kill la Kill stage *Ouran High School Host Club stage *League of Legends stage *Planet's Core (Final Fantasy VII) *Persona 4 stage *Plegia Castle Courtyard (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *The Binding of Isaac stage *To Catch a Predator stage *Star Trek stage *Lord of the Rings stage *The Mansion (Mystery Skulls: Ghost) *Adventure Time stage *Invader Zim stage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog stage *Flynn-Fletcher House (Phineas and Ferb) *Meet the Robinsons stage *Jesus (1979) stage *Stalin (1992) stage *Beacon Cliffs (RWBY) *Clarence stage *Playground (Answered Prayers) *The Witch's Park (The Witch's House) *Final Stage (Ib) *The Big Lebowski stage *Wii U Menu (Nintendo) *AFV Stage (America's Funniest Home Videos) *Grant's House (GH Productions) *Six Flags Bus (Six Flags commercials) *Meme Run (Meme Run) *YouTube (YouTube) *Too Many Cooks (Too Many Cooks) Modes Solo Mode *Classic Mode *Story Mode *Stadium **Target Blast **Home-Run Contest **Multi-Man Smash ***10-Man Smash ***100-Man Smash ***3 Minute Smash ***15 Minute Smash ***Endless Smash ***Cruel Smash *Event Match **Single Player **Two-Player *Training Group *Smash *Rules *Tournament *Special Smash *Names Vault *Trophies **Gallery **Hoard **Trophy Boxes *Album *Replays *Sounds *Records **Fighter Records **Stats **Milestones *Challenges Options *My Music!! *Announcers *Screen *Controls *Tips *Sound Test Category:Games Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Endgame Category:Lawl Spinoff